I'm just as mad about you
by XxStephXx
Summary: A cute little LJ one shot from Lily's POV when she and James finally get together


**I'm Just As Mad About You**

I am freaking out. I think I just did a terrible humiliating bad thing. It was really bad… well alright not bad really, really great, in fact. But the point is the really great thing was bad, awful and possibly soul destroying. Okay, okay I know I'm rambling. I'm sorry, I tend to that when I freak out. I should probably explain a few things.

I am Lily Evans: Seventh Year, Head Girl at Hogwarts, and I just had sex with James Potter in the Room of Requirement. Does that make me a slutty skank? Oh my I slept with Potter, I hate the sluts that sleep with Potter they giggle and boost his ego, which is already the size of Brazil. Alright I'm not being entirely fair, he isn't _as_ arrogant anymore, and he doesn't sleep around now either.

So now the bloody git is asleep. We are lying in a bed completely starkers, and that lazy, no-good, bloody gorgeous git is asleep. What happens now? Oh big surprise, this is the Head Girl's first one-night stand. I don't know what usually happens now… do I get up and leave before he wakes up? Do we talk about it or just pretend it never happened? Uh oh, he's stirring… no wait he's just shifting postion… eek he's really close to me now.

Actually now that I get a closer look at him, he's got a magnificent body, I mean seriously yummy. How did I not notice this earlier? It's those damn robes making him hide that gorgeous, fit body. Sculpted smooth abs, really soft skin, and yes, I am stroking his scrumptious chest but it doesn't mean anything because he is asleep and he isn't aware of it.

Now that I think about it I am actually quite tired myself, great sex is really quite exhausting. Potter must never know that I thought what just happened was great… although the screaming might have given it away… ah well, Potter isn't that bright. Again, that isn't technically true he always gets great marks in lessons, although all boys are a little dense aren't they?

I'll just rest my head here on his yummy chest, and rest my eyes. Then if he wakes up I can claim I was asleep the whole time.

Oh crap he is moving, I think I woke him. I can feel him moving under me… oh he groaned. That's a little cute… or is it? Maybe he groaned because he regrets it and he was hoping I was gone. I'm closing my eyes tighter now, maybe if I keep them shut it will all go away. I can feel his hand, it's surprisingly soft for a Quidditch player, they are touching my shoulders. Why is he sighing? Oh Merlin he really regrets it, he doesn't fancy me anymore. How inconvenient, he hassles and annoys me for over a year and then just as he become a hot, decent human being that I could potentially feel something for or even love, he decides that he isn't interested!

"Even asleep, you're still beautiful," he yawns, slipping his arms around my body.

Oh isn't he sweet. He called me beautiful, not hot or 'damn fine.' Alright I admit it I have fallen for the Potter charm, but can you really blame me? Not only is he so yummy you would want to eat him—seriously he is that hot—but he is so sweet too. Now I'm cuddling into him, he even smells great sort of a mixture of freshly cut grass and aftershave. Aw… he kissed the top of my head, I hope he didn't get hair in his mouth.

I am actually seriously tired now, I might just go for a tiny nap. At least I know Potter isn't running a mile, in fact he seems quite content to lie here, unless he's fallen asleep.

-----------------------------------------------

I open my eyes and my heart sinks. How long had I been asleep? He was gone. And to think I actually thought he cared, I guess I was his trophy. Now he can brag that there isn't a girl in Hogwarts he can't get. How could I be so bloody stupid as to fall for him? He is… okay I am officially pathetic, I'm crying over Potter. I really thought he had changed, I thought he cared. I guess I thought he was different. I should just get dressed and leave.

Alright I'm dressed now, I have to go and shower and wash Potter off me. I can still smell him. Is it wrong that I miss him even though he is an asshole? Yeah, it is wrong, but I still miss him. But you know what, I'm not going to mope and be pathetic. I am going to smile, be happy, look fabulous and completely ignore him. I will only mope and be depressed in the privacy of my own bed.

Oh what's that on the door? Has that bloody git left a brush off note? He has! Maybe I should read it anyway?

**Lily,**

**I am so sorry, I had to go we have a Quidditch match in about three minutes. I would have woken you but you looked so peaceful. I'm sorry again. Please stop plotting my untimely demise, I am so so sorry. Will you please talk to me later, or at least let me talk and not punch or hex me?**

**James xxxx**

Awwwww. I might make him sweat a little for leaving me for a GAME OF QUIDDITCH! But that is sweet, I think I scare him a little. I should be really mad and indignant at his insensitivity. But I was real bitch to him when he sometimes didn't deserve it so I might let it slide this time.

Alright I have decided I'm going to watch the game, just to see him now that I know what is under those robes. I'm so much more interested in what he looks like on a broom… tensing and all.

---------------------------------------

I missed it! Just as I got to the Quidditch pitch the game ended. At least the James caught the snitch. I would be seriously cheesed off if I had missed the whole thing _and_ Slytherin won.

I can see him, his hair is all messy and cute. Do I sound like a pathetic groupie? You know what, I don't care if I do because he is hot and OH MERLIN HE'S SPOTTED ME! He's smiling at me guiltily as if he thinks I'm about to scream at him. He's coming towards me… what do I do? Do I kiss him or slap him? Perhaps both.

Wait Sirius just stopped him, he was so close too. Damn you Sirius Black! Wait he's still coming towards me, despite Sirius trying to pull him back. That's quite nice that he just pushed his best mate to the ground to get to me. Alright he is standing in front of me now, this would be a really good time to say something only I can't seem to speak I can only look at him.

"POTTER! HIT THE SHOWERS NOW!" Madam Hooch screamed at him. Oh oops, I had forgotten that showers after Quidditch were mandatory at Hogwarts… I wonder if they all shower together AHHH bad thoughts. SAY SOMETHING LILY, ANYTHING!

"Coming," he shouts, looking away from me. Oh damn, he's going now and I still haven't said anything.

He leans in and kisses my cheek, very gentleman-like.

"You know I'm crazy about you, right?" he whispers, before pulling away.

"I know," I reply cheekily, then I kiss his cheek and whisper to him. "I'm just as mad about you, although if you ever abandon me for a game of Quidditch, I will castrate you and pickle the family jewels."

"Sorry about that," he grins sheepishly. You know what, I think I might love James Potter.

Who knew?


End file.
